<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Really Good Vibes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426441">Really Good Vibes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, High School, Jealous Glimmer (She-Ra), Kinda Crack, Love, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), friends - Freeform, ok maybe big crack, the chat fic everyone needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>catnip: y'all send nudes ;-)</p><p>shegay: i-</p><p>sunflower: Im going to google nudes</p><p>bowbow: perfuma nO-</p><p>+<br/>chaotic chat fic that everyone wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi</p><p>shegay: adora<br/>catnip: catra<br/>sparkles: glimmer<br/>bowbow: bow<br/>sunflower: perfuma<br/>waterhoe: mermista<br/>aDventure: seahawk<br/>elsa: frosta<br/>roboflower: entrapta<br/>hugsuwu: scorpia<br/>gaywind: spinnerella<br/>gaynet: netossa<br/>toughhoe: lonnie<br/>catraISscwary: kyle<br/>pronunshoney: double trouble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>adora you suck<br/></p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>:(<br/></p>
<p><strong>sparkles: </strong>that's not nice catra &gt;:(<br/></p>
<p><strong>bowbow: </strong>why does she suck?<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>she took my phone and texted kyle ily bby &lt;3<br/></p>
<p><strong>sparkles: </strong>LOL<br/></p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>:)<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>you suck &gt;:(((<br/></p>
<p><strong>waterhoe: </strong>that's pretty funny tho ngl</p>
<p><strong>bowbow: </strong>wait, adora why do you know catras password?<br/></p>
<p><b>shegay: </b>.......</p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>i don't like that question :(((<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>good &gt;:(<br/></p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>awww you still luv me tho catra :)))<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>no<br/></p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>I'll buy you oreos :)))))<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>deal<br/></p>
<p><strong>sparkles: </strong>tf<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>I'll marry you on roblox babe<br/></p>
<p><strong>pronunshoney: </strong>that's pretty gay<br/></p>
<p><strong>elsa: </strong>your gay<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>hAHA<br/></p>
<p><strong>waterhoe: </strong>ok but where is kyle?<br/></p>
<p><strong>catraISscwary: </strong>here<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>ew kyle wtf<br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>catnip has kicked catraISscwary</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><strong>bowbow: </strong>cATRa that's mEan :(</p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>thanks<br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>shegay has added catraISscwary</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>fuck you &gt;:(((</p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>:)))))<br/></p>
<p><strong>toughhoe: </strong> y'all weird<br/></p>
<p><strong>sunflower: </strong>Hello friends! :D<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>ew ending marks</p>
<p><strong>sunflower: </strong>:(<br/></p>
<p><strong>sparkles: </strong>don't worry perfuma she's probably failing english class<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>WOW<br/></p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>lol<br/></p>
<p><strong>bowbow: </strong>can we be nice plz? :((<br/></p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>sure bow! :D<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnip: </strong>what do i do?<br/></p>
<p><strong>sparkles: </strong>give people compliments<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnips: </strong>oh</p>
<p><strong>catnips: </strong>hey adora<br/></p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>?<br/></p>
<p><strong>catnips: </strong>are you dora? cause I wanna explore u ;-)<br/></p>
<p><strong>shegay: </strong>i- <br/></p>
<p><strong>sparkles: </strong>tHATs nOT wHAT i mEANT-<br/></p>
<p><strong>pronunshoney:</strong> ha gay<br/></p>
<p><strong>elsa: </strong>isn't that flirting?<br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>roboflower: </strong>
  <span>Well, if you remove the 'a' you get Dora.</span>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>catnip: </strong>
  <span>;-)))</span>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bowbow: </strong>
  <span>there's children here guys :((((((</span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. owo what's this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another day, another chat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi</p><p>shegay: adora<br/>catnip: catra<br/>sparkles: glimmer<br/>bowbow: bow<br/>sunflower: perfuma<br/>waterhoe: mermista<br/>aDventure: seahawk<br/>elsa: frosta<br/>roboflower: entrapta<br/>hugsuwu: scorpia<br/>gaywind: spinnerella<br/>gaynet: netossa<br/>toughhoe: lonnie<br/>catraISscwary: kyle<br/>pronunshoney: double trouble</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>catnip: </strong>guys send nudes ;-)</p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>sunflower: </strong>I'm going to google nudes </p><p><strong>bowbow: </strong>perfuma nO-</p><p><strong>sparkles: </strong>catra it's fucking midnight</p><p><strong>elsa: </strong>nudes?</p><p><strong>elsa: </strong>what's that?</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>beauty</p><p><strong>elsa: </strong>it is?</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>yEp</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>adora send me your nudes owo</p><p><strong>waterhoe: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>waterhoe: </strong>you wake me up for this shit i-</p><p><strong>sparkles: </strong>adora don't do that </p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>owo</p><p><strong>sparkles: </strong>n o</p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>o w o</p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>*sends nudes owo*</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>yummy owo</p><p><strong>bowbow: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>bowbow: </strong>I'm done</p><p><strong>sparkles: </strong>sTop eNcourAging hEr</p><p><strong>elsa: </strong>OH</p><p><strong>elsa: </strong>I get it!</p><p><strong>sunflower: </strong>me too!</p><p><strong>elsa: </strong>glimmer can you send me your nudes?</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>LMAO I-</p><p><strong>bowbow: </strong>CATRA</p><p><strong>bowbow: </strong>LOoK AT WHAT YOU CREATED</p><p><strong>pronunshoney: </strong>are we actually sending nudes</p><p><strong>pronunshoney: </strong>cuz I'm down</p><p><strong>toughhoe: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>toughhoe: </strong>fucking crackheads at midnight dgdhjd</p><p>
  <strong>toughhoe has left the chat</strong>
</p><p><strong>waterhoe: </strong>I might join her </p><p><strong>waterhoe: </strong>y'all high</p><p><strong>aDventure: </strong>another one bites the dust duNdUndUn</p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>so glimmer died</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>yay</p><p><strong>sparkles: </strong>I'm right here :(</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>oh :(</p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>i feel like catra actually took some catnip</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>shut up</p><p><strong>sunflower:</strong> EWWW</p><p><strong>sparkles: </strong>???</p><p><strong>sunflower: </strong>that is horrifying catra!</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>wha-</p><p><strong>sunflower: </strong>why would we send each other naked pics! </p><p><strong>sparkles:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>catnip:</strong> i like nakie pics :-)</p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>o w o</p><p><strong>bowbow: </strong>just one day without this, that's all I a s k </p><p><strong>elsa: </strong>guys I asked if I could send nude pics and my mom almost slapped me :(</p><p><strong>sparkles: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>elsa: </strong>i just wanna send some beauty pics :-(</p><p><strong>elsa: </strong>just like adora sent catra nudes</p><p><strong>sunflower: </strong>wha-</p><p><strong>sunflower: </strong>aDOrA</p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>y'all it was just role play :)</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>no it wasn't</p><p><strong>catnips: </strong>i got screenshots</p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>i will fucking tackle you</p><p><strong>bowbow: </strong>why can't we be n o r m a l</p><p><strong>shegay: </strong>what's n o r m a l ?</p><p><strong>catnip: </strong>a lemon</p><p><strong>elsa:</strong> wait what does lemon stand for?</p><p><strong>sunflower: </strong>yeah</p><p><strong>sparkles: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>pronunshoney: </strong>y'all need jesus</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>